


Coração

by Fushigikage



Series: Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Twelveclara, aquelas fics sem sentido que eu escrevo quando dá uma da matina], bad language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: O Doutor sabe sobre muitas coisas e, algumas vezes, isso pode ser um tanto incômodo.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Coração

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, olá! q
> 
> Entre muitas fanfics atrasadas, resolvi parar dez minutinhos e escrever essa belezinha aqui ─ que foi baseada [nesse tweet](https://twitter.com/taikadernix/status/1355662003369611264?s=20).   
> Espero que seja uma leitura divertida e não apenas idiota (:

O Doutor podia não ser lá muito romântico, porém havia todo um cuidado dele para com ela que fazia com que seu ser se enchesse de alegria e ternura. Parte disso se dava pelos anos de amizade e companheirismo que tinham ─ e pensar que tudo havia começado com suas viagens, até que seus laços foram se tornando cada vez estreitos e, agora, viviam como se fossem um só.

Por isso, não era incomum que tirassem um momento para descansar. Entre uma viagem e outra, aproveitavam os pequenos momentos de calmaria e silêncio compartilhado, tão cheio de sentimento e amor que não havia coisa alguma no universo que pudesse estragar o momento. Estavam sentados juntos e Clara mantinha a cabeça apoiada no peito de seu confidente e amante.

─ Hey, ─ disse a morena com uma voz suave, afastando-se apenas para que seus olhares pudessem se encontrar. ─ Doutor, você já teve aquela sensação de olhar para uma pessoa e sentir que seu coração errou a batida?

─ Isso se chama arritmia. 

─ Porque eu sinto isso toda vez que olho para você. ─ Continuou ela, ignorando o olhar estranho lançado em sua direção.

─ Você pode morrer disso, Clara, deveria procurar um médico. ─ Seu tom de voz parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

─ Doutor, ─ sua voz transmitindo um misto de irritação e impaciência. ─ Eu sei que você é inteligente, mas será que você pode calar a porra da boca? Um segundinho só e assim não estragar minha declaração?

O velho Senhor do Tempo limitou-se a menear levemente a cabeça, o que de alguma forma pareceu relaxar sua jovem companheira ─ que logo voltou a apoiar-se nele. 

─ Eu te amo, seu velho idiota.

─ Eu também te amo, Clara. ─ E ele completou. ─ Mas você deveria mesmo ver um médico.


End file.
